


when you look me in the eyes

by chuwaeyo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, is anyone surprised? no, slight modern au, tbh most of my stranger things content will probs more set in modern settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Pairing: robin buckley x readerSummary: *alexa play when you look me in the eyes by the jonas brothers*Warnings: short + awkward + skyrim because my khajit wants all the achievements





	when you look me in the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ahaha rushed? hell yea beech - slowly trying to learn how to be literate again so gimme a few tries and we’ll be back baby (i’m doing my best to write and graduate lmao pls give me time)

****There are few things you regret in life, but confiding in your best friend about the crush you’ve had on his new friend since high school definitely topped the list. It didn’t help that his “skills” as a wingman really came into play once she told him she was gay.

Even now, during what was supposed to be an innocent hangout after midterms, he was yawning and pushing you both closer together awkwardly, occasionally bringing up embarrassing stories of both of you that he knew the other would find cute.

_(You still can’t decide if you hate or love him for it.)_

You tried your best to ignore your burning cheeks as Steve leaned against you, _pushing you_ flush against Robin with a shit-eating grin on his face while you both watched her sneak through the Skyrim dungeon with her Argonian.

“Why bother sneaking around?” Trying to hide your embarrassment, you huffed and pushed Steve off, hoping Robin was too distracted from the game to notice what was going on beside her, “just kill everyone and raid their corpses for the key, it’d be faster.”

The comment made them both choke and erupt into laughter, tears filling their eyes as Steve fell onto the floor, mumbling into his hands about something or other about you.

But Robin?

Once she processed what happened, she shook her head and paused the game to turn and smile at you, and you weren’t sure if her eyes were sparkling from the tears or if_ she just does that_, but it took your breath away nonetheless. 

“When you said you played this before, that wasn’t the advice I was expecting.” Her voice was light as she bumped shoulders with you, waiting a single moment before resting her head on your shoulder, whispering in a voice so quiet, you weren’t so sure she really said anything. “You seem so graceful and beautiful and then you open your mouth and say something so much funnier than I could ever think possible - I think you might just be my dream girl.”

Time seemed to stand still, with her on your shoulder professing things you never thought you would hear from her lips, and Steve laying forgotten somewhere on the floor, still losing his mind over your (lack of) tact talking to your crush.

And maybe you might’ve regretted telling him at first, but when she lifted her head and looked in your eyes, with that same lovestruck look you saw in his when he dated Nancy, that single look made all the embarrassment worth it. 


End file.
